To Save The Seal Masters
by Jam Cow
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War had gone wrong, and Naruto had to fix it. Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Time travel**

It had been total annihilation.

Destruction was visible as far the the eye could see in an endless wasteland of rubble.

The once Five Great Ninja Villages, which have once been prosperous lands of peacefulness, were dead.

Gone.

The Fourth Shinobi War had gone completely wrong, all with the death of one Konohan traitor.

Orochimaru.

When fending off the giant tree, one of the stray roots struck Orochimaru through the chest, ending his life instantly. However, when Orochimaru died, so did the Edo Tensai of the four Hokages.

With no Hokage and their strength to lead and help, the alliance suffered heavy casualties.

More importantly, the Fourth Hokage died, and so did the Yin half of the Kyuubi. Without it Madara could not revive the Juubi. So he moved on to plan B.

Madara took control of all the Tailed Beasts with his Sharingan and wiped out the entire army and its soldiers. Madara then proceeded to kill off the rest of the world.

He left nothing alive in his wake, as many cities and town were destroyed.

Konoha, Iwa, Kiri, Suna, Kumo, Tanzaku, Nami, even the samurai were not spared as the Land of Iron was also killed off.

Everybody was dead, except one lone survivor.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Desperately trying to put an end to Madara he scoured the world trying to find anything that could help.

He finally found it when he visited an underground library filled with techniques and seals that belonged to the Fourth Hokage.

A time travel jutsu.

After studying it he found out he could travel back in time anywhere from the time to the First Hokage to the time of the start of the Fourth Shinobi War. Deciding to prepare he started studying the underground library.

There were different historical texts that belonged to the History of Konoha, sets of high class weapons, and different techniques, including his father's Hiraishin.

Quickly using a detection jutsu, Naruto felt Madara and the Nine Bijuu somewhere in The Land of Earth, far away from the underground base.

Feeling safe, Naruto decided to study.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(A few hours and a bunch of Kage Bunshin Later...)

Receiving the knowledge of all his Kage Bunshin, Naruto learned a plethora of sealing techniques, jutsus, some history, and most importantly a time travel jutsu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(After a headache and an Advil later...)

The seal that his father made was a very advanced technique and was very chakra draining, which needed a bunch of hand signs and a bijuu amount of chakra...

Shit.

He needed Kurama back.

Which meant he had to face Madara and 9 bijuu.

Shit times a hundred.

"Aww fuck me..." Naruto groaned out

He needed a plan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

(A bunch of Planning later)

Deciding to do what he always did, Naruto planned to spam a bunch of shadow clones and Rasengan at any opportunity.

After that he would seal Kurama in himself.

Then he would Hiraishin back here.

After that he would time travel to the past.

Naruto would end up in Uzushiogakure where he would save it.

Why?

There were many points in Naruto's lifetime were a sealing master could of been helpful. Like when the Kyuubi attacked, or when Nagato attacked with with his six "Pains in the asses", or basically the entirety of the 4th Shinobi War.

Plus they were his clan so there as that.

After that he would time travel to the when he was born and save his parents.

That was two more seal masters saved.

Then he would wing it from there.

What? He wasn't Shikamaru and plan out the next hundred moves or anything.

Alright that was a perfect plan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"THIS PLAN WAS SHIIITT!" Naruto screamed out as he dodged another Bijudama.

Apparently spamming shadow clones and using piss tiny Rasengans against giant ass bijuus didn't work.

Who would've thought?

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Channelling chakra into legs,he darted around the attacking bijuus while dodging random debris and chakra bombs.

 _"Damn it!"_ Naruto thought, _"What can I do?_

He looked to his left and saw Kurama and Gyuki build up their Bijudamas.

 _"There!"_

He ran in the direction of the other tailed beasts and ducked down as the attacks slammed into the bijuu.

While the other bijuu were trying to get up he went up and Rasenganed Gyuuki in the eyes.

" **What the fuck!** " Gyuki screamed

"Sorry bout' that" Naruto hollered out

Shifting his gaze to the fox he muttered out," Alright now you, you troublesome fox."

Moving out of the way of another Bijudama, Naruto started doing the handsigns required to seal the fox.

Tired as hell, Naruto made a final sprint towards Kurama and yelled out,

" _FUIN"_

Feeling the Kyuubi being sealed into his own body he looked towards Madara who has just finished of the rest of his clones.

Pointing his middle finger at him, he flipped Madara off.

"FUCK YOU" he yelled out before he Hiraishined off.

Madara growled at the place Naruto was last standing before he yelled out

"DAMN YOU UZUMAKI"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slumping down in exhaustion, Naruto huffed in and out.

Knowing he couldn't afford to rest, Naruto quickly did the hand seals for the time travel seal and called upon the Kyuubi's chakra.

"FUIN!"


	2. Alright Traveled Back In Time- Aw Dammit

**Thanks for reviewing and stuff, makes me want to write up more stories. So as a thanks I'll write the next chapter.**

Naruto landed in a forest with a hard thud.

"Ugh that hurts..." he muttered

 **"Dammit Naruto! What the fuck!"**

"Huh? Kurama that you?"

 **"No! The god damn Juubi! Of course it's me!"**

"Yeah, that's you alright..."

" **GET IN HERE!"**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Inside Naruto)

"Why are you so angry- oh..." Naruto trailed off

There in the sewer like area, was the Kyuubi.

Skinny as fuck.

"Pfft, and I thought you skinny before.."

 **"Grrr..."**

"Oh right, well..." Naruto scratched his chin deciding how to explain.

"We fucked up in the war and I had to use your chakra to time travel" he explained

 **"You did what!"**

"Time travel"

 **"Oh my Kami, Naruto, YOU DON'T FUCK WITH TIME!"**

"Why not?"

Kyuubi chucked a giant ass book out of nowhere at Naruto.

On the cover was...

"Godly Rules You Don't Fuck With" he read out

"Rule Number One- DON'T FUCK WITH TIME!" Naruto promptly blew up the book with a Rasengan

"Screw the rules! I have a world to save!" he said

Kurama groaned.

 **"When and where did you land anyway?"** Kurama finally grumbled out

"Uzu" Naruto replied

 **"Then why am I attacking Konoha?"** he pointed out

"What do you mean you're attacking-" he stopped when saw a giant Kyuubi towering over Konoha

"Aw Dammit"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Crap Crap Crap CRAP!" Naruto yelled out while running

Turns out he messed the time travel jutsu and now Kurama didn't have enough chakra to do it any more.

Great.

"Henge!" Naruto gave himself a black cloak with a hood that covered his head

" **Why do you have a cloak?"**

"Makes me look cool and conceals my identity"

 **"You look stupid and you're going to reveal your identity** **anyway"**

"Hush Kurama, now's not the time!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(After a couple minutes of running)

When he finally arrived he saw Minato doing the signs for Shiki Fuin

He then promptly knocked the Hokage out.

 **"You do know you fucked yourself over right?"**

"It's okay, I have a plan!" Naruto started doing the signs for Shiki Fuin

 **"Since when do you know Shiki Fuin?"** questioned Kurama

"Since about twenty years in the future" replied Naruto

 **"Oh so now you're a smart ass huh!"**

"I believe I have certain rights to that privilege" he shot back

 **"Wait you're going to sacrifice us!?"**

"Hell no! I said I had a plan!" he said as the Shinigami appeared

 **"And I worry for our lives!"**

"Who's the fucking smartass now!" Naruto bit back

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Shinigami appeared behind Naruto.

 _"What do you want mortal?" he questioned before he realized who he was talking to_

 _"What the hell are you doing here!?"_

"Who me?" Naruto pointed to himself

 _"Yes you! Do you you know bitchy Kami got when you disappeared? I would know, CAUSE SHE BITCHED ON ME!"_

Naruto and Kurama were at a loss for words before Naruto regained his wits.

"Look man, I'm sorry-" he tried apologize

 _"NO! You don't get forgiveness! You don't what it's like to be bitched on by Kami!"_ the god ranted on for a while

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(A bunch of ranting later)

"- _and a another fuck!"_ he yelled out before calming himself down

 _"How did you get here anyway?"_ he grounded out

"Time Travel?"

 _"AAAGGGH"_

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

(After being bitched on by Shinigami)

 _" And now the Time God is going to bitch!"_ Shinigami yelled out

"Look man, can you just split up the Kyuubi's chakra and put into those two over there?" he pointed to Minato and Baby Naruto

 _"Are you going to offer me your soul?"_ the god asked

"Nope!"

 **"Rule Number #2- Don't fuck around with a god"** Kurama groaned as he saw Naruto fucking around with the god

 _"Are you fucking around with me?"_ Shinigami bit out

"You need a soul right? he asked

Shinigami nodded

"Then I offer you the soul of this flower!" Naruto exclaimed to the god as he pulled a flower out of the ground

Shinigami cursed when the damn blonde found the stupid loophole to the jutsu

" _I will await the day I take your soul Uzumaki, and then I will celebrate the hell out of it"_ it said before disappearing

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto sighed a breath of relief when Shinigami finally disappeared

 **"You already broke two rules since you got here"** Kurama said, **" How the hell are you still alive?"**

"I'm just that good" Naruto replied

He turned around when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He saw Minato, Sarutobi, and Kushina carrying baby Naruto.

"Who are you?" the Fourth Hokage asked

Aw dammit.

 **Review and tell me what you think! It will help me get the next chapter up sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto looked at the people in front of him.

Fuck.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _DammitDammitDammitDammitDammit-"_

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP"** the Kyuubi growled out annoyed

" _What the hell do I do!"_

" _If I say the truth, we fuck up! And , if I lie, we fuck up!"_

The Kyuubi froze.

" **DammitDammitDammitDammitDammit..."**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto and Kyuubi decided to fall back on one essential rule.

When in doubt, bullshit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Whole load of bullshit later…)

Minato stared person in front of him in shock.

He had a brother! Apparently...

More importantly, he was still alive, and so was his family!

This was the shittiest best day ever!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what is your name?" asked an ecstatic Minato

"Menma!" he said immediately

" **Another stupid ramen topping?"**

" _Hey! Fuck off!"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(10 years later)

Menma smiled at Naruto who was beside him.

He was was proud at himself, and himself.

He had trained Naruto exactly how he wanted him to.

It hadn't been easy…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Flashback No Jutsu_

"WWWAAAAAHHHHHH!" cries rang through the house

Menma opened up his bloodshot eyes and stalked toward the baby.

When he arrived the baby suddenly stopped crying.

Menma looked at the baby's face, and was shocked.

The baby faked his cries!

"You little piece of shit!" Menma growled out

The baby just laughed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There were a lot of bumps in the road…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Menma was carrying Naruto, cradled to his chest.

Running from a bunch of poisonous, bigass, psychotic snakes.

How the hell did Naruto even get into the forest of death anyway?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And it was the most painful experience Menma had ever had...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto looked at the baby on his lap.

"Why do I always have to be the fucking babysitter?" he groaned

"Fuck!"

Menma suddenly turned pale.

"What?" Menma ghosted out

"Fuck!" baby Naruto laughed

"Hey we're home!" Kushina and Minato called out

Kushina picked up baby Naruto and cooed at him.

"And how's my little baby?"

"Fuck!"

Minato and Kushina froze.

Menma saw his life flash before him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH! DEAR GOD WHY! I'M SORRY! AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

People all over heard screams.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Raikage looked out the window.

"What the hell is that?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade was startled when she heard the scream.

The dice slipped out of her hands and made a total of 8.

"Sorry" the dealer apologized," You lost."

Tsunade just took out a huge sake bottle and began drinking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jiraiya fell out of the branch he was crouching, when he heard a loud shriek.

He looked up to see a group of women with their fists raised.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Orochimaru tripped when he heard a startled scream.

He spilled his poisons onto a snake summon.

Said snake summon turned into a mutant horrific piece of nature.

Orochimaru gulped.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tobi looked as he spied on Konoha

He shook his head, "Tobi don't like.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yagura snapped out of the genjutsu for a short moment.

"Huh?''

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Onoki fell off a cliff he was standing near.

"Ah! My back!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiruzen dropped his Icha Icha novel that he was expertly hiding.

His daughter looked at the book then to him, shocked.

"TOU-SAN!" she yelled out," How could you!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Baby Naruto just laughed

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Shinigami and Kami were shocked at how brutal the parents were being with Menma.

Kami was even channeling a lot of her energy just to keep him alive.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Back to present)

Menma almost broke down crying at the memory, but steeled himself.

But out of all of that, he gained a loyal blonde pupil called Naruto.

Was it worth it?

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

...

FUCK NO!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _"Training is hard_ " Naruto thought

He currently training with his uncle to prepare for the academy.

Naruto huffed in and out as he looked at his sensei/uncle, who was standing there in a relaxed position.

He clenched his teeth in frustration, and held up a hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Several dozen Narutos appeared and surrounded Menma.

Menma glanced around him, before grinning.

"I love this game!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto stared in awe as his sensei was dodging, blocking, and defeating all his clones with ease.

" _Incredible! I can't even lay a finger on him! What kind of mental discipline has Uncle gone through?_ "

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Meanwhile)

" _Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man_

 _Bake me a cake as fast as you can;"_

Menma dodged several clones before palming them into oblivion.

 _"Pat it and shape it and mark it with "B",_

"A _nd bake it in the oven for baby and me."_

Menma finished off the last clone with his hand held out.

He turned to Naruto.

"Ah, good try Naruto! But I'm the patty cake champion!"

Naruto looked blankly at Menma.

"What?"

The Kyuubi was currently groaning in embarrassment at the idiocy of his container.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto looked at the academy in excitement.

He couldn't wait to officially become a ninja!

Then he could finally be like his parents and uncle! Erm...maybe not so much of his uncle.

He turned around he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto saw his kaa-san and tou-san smiling proudly at him.

"Now Naruto, we want you to behave alright?" Kushina said

He smiled nervously, remembering what Menma said,

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Flashback)

"...and Iruka! Don't forget about Iruka! Make sure you put a Viagra in his drink!" Menma finished

Naruto was confused.

"Hey, uncle? How do you know about these people?"

Menma froze.

"Umm…." he sucked in a breath

He tried to find an excuse.

Too bad he couldn't come up with one.

Menma went into the explanation of how he was from the future.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"...and that is how putting a Viagra into Iruka's drink will stop Madara from destroying the future!"

Menma held his hands in the air.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

He became like that in the future?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Present)

"Sure thing Kaa-san!" Naruto smiled nervously.

Suddenly Menma appeared out of nowhere.

"Naruto! I forgot to tell you something! It's important!" he yelled

Both Minato and Kushina glared at the bad influence.

Naruto was just confused, what could be more important than saving the world?

He suddenly found himself at his uncle's apartment.

Menma grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Naruto! I need you to listen to me!"

He stared Naruto straight in the eyes.

"I need you to to hang out with Hinata!"

Naruto sighed.

"Who the hell is Hinata?"

Menma started making random gestures.

"Pale eyes! Blue hair! Wears a brown coat!"

"Why do I need to hang out with her?"

Menma stared at Naruto with bloodshot eyes.

"Here's...the story..." Naruto shuddered

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Memory No Jutsu)

Menma was walking to his kitchen to get a ramen, when suddenly…

Hinata slammed him into a wall.

"Hinata! What are you doing?!" startled out Menma

Hinata shoved her face right in front of his.

"Let's fuck."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Present)

"WHY? WHY DID SHE TAKE ADVICE FROM ANKO!" Menma sobbed

Naruto stored that piece of information securely into his brain, before inching away to the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Couple hours later)

Menma was currently enjoying a pack of ramen until he felt something off.

He extended his senses and felt-

Obito.

" _Obito? But it's too early! Did we fuck up time already?"_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 **"Hey Naruto, I'm right here, you can stop _yelling_!"**

 _"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Later)

Naruto was hanging out at the academy having a good time so far until…

"Naruto Namikaze?" a staff came through the door

Naruto looked up to see the staff beckoning him over.

They then walked into a room where Naruto saw his uncle panicking.

Sighing for the second time that day, Naruto waved the teacher off before entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"What is it?" Naruto groaned

"We are so fucked! Holy shit we are all doomed! Dead we are! DEAD! DEAD!"

Holding in his frustration, Naruto tried to console his uncle.

"Hey, what's going on?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Menma and Naruto were currently running towards the chakra source that belonged to Obito.

Naruto turned to look at his now calm uncle.

"So, how strong is this guy?"

Menma hardened his look.

"He's was a major reason why the whole world destroyed Naruto."

"He even fought on par with your father when you were born."

Naruto eyes widened.

"Really? Why are we even here then? He's too strong!"

Menma's eye twitched.

"We should go get dad! He can-"

Menma's eye twitched even more.

"Come on Uncle! Let's get-"

Menma lashed out and grabbed Naruto's face.

"HEY NARUTO!" he screamed, "GUESS WHO SEALED THE FUCKING KYUUBI WHEN YOU WERE BORN-"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(A while later)

"-and that's why your uncle is the strongest shinobi ever!"

"What about Madara?"

Menma grabbed Naruto by the hair before ranting again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(A even more while later)

"I am the best shinobi _ever_ , _understand_?" Menma's face leered dangerously close to Naruto's

Naruto nodded fearfully.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they finally reached their destination, the duo hid behind a tree.

"Alright Naruto, here's the plan, first I go in-"

Naruto interrupted.

"What's that noise?"

Both listened carefully and Menma's eye's widened when he heard…

"*Fap*Fap*Fap*"

Unfriendly images appeared in Menma's mind.

…

…

…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!MY BRAIN!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*Bang*

"Tugh!"

*Bang*

"Tugh!"

*Bang*

"Tugh!"

The tree came crashing down.

Menma stumbled out to where Obito and Naruto were with a bloody forehead.

"Huh? Obito? You're here?! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Naruto, Kurama, and Obito sighed.

Annoyed, Kurama started to heal Naruto.

And when he was finished healing…

"AH! KURAMA! I DIDN'T WANT TO REMEMBER THAT!"

Menma ran out to find another tree.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(After a while)

The area was littered with dead trees.

Hope Hashirama in the heavens isn't too mad.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kunais clashed and destructive jutsus were thrown.

Neither side were winning, and they were on their last legs.

They were both bloodied and injured, only having enough energy to throw one last jutsu.

But even with all of that, Menma needed to ask one question.

"Why the hell were you masturbating!?"

"I told you! I wasn't! I was setting a up fucking whoopee cushion!"

"Don't you lie to me! I saw pink!"

"IT WAS THE GODDAMN WHOOPEE CUSHION!" everyone else yelled out

"You know what! Fuck it!" Obito called out, "I'm killing everybody! Then I am going to extract the Kyuubi!"

 _"Wait, that's what he's here for? I thought it started from one to nine?_

 **"I believe this is what you called "fucking up the timeline" has caused.** "

 _"Really? I hope nothing else is getting fucked up."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Meanwhile)

Sirens were screeching, minions running everywhere, and Kami was hard-pressed in keeping the world in order.

"Damage report! Damage report!" Kami roared out

"Menma is fucking up the timeline!" a minion yelled

"How bad is it!"

"Enemies are showing up sooner! People are having different attitudes! And oh my god…"

"What?!"

"GENDER BENDING!"

"WHAT!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Back in Konoha)

"-Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Obito breathed out a giant ball of fire

"Oodama Rasengan!" A big ass Rasengan appeared and collided with the fire ball

And then…

*BOOM*

Konoha now had a new clearing!

Both blown away by the blast, Obito and Menma were struggling to get up.

"I underestimated you, but I will be back..." Obito muttered glaring at Menma

Obito threw a smoke bomb then disappeared.

After making sure there was no danger, Naruto rushed over to his sensei and helped support him.

"Woah! That was awesome sensei!" Naruto couldn't help but say

Menma chuckled at that.

"Naruto, I will fall to no one! Not to Madara, Not to a Bijuu, and certainly not to Obito! I am amazing!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHY *Kick* THE FUCK *Kick* WOULD YOU *Kick* TAKE MY SON *Kick* TO SUCH A DANGEROUS BATTLE!" Kushina was currently beating poor Menma

Naruto smiled nervously at the scene, "fall to no one" his uncle says?

"OW- I'm sorry! OW-But look! OW- He's fine-Oof!" Menma wheezed out

Looking at Naruto, you would see that he was completely spotless.

Menma was actually the one that needed medical attention, in fact, he probably received his life- threatening injuries from Kushina instead of Obito.

Behind Kushina was Minato, Hinata, and a dozen other people who wanted to get a crack at Menma for threatening the Hokage's son's life.

"YEAH! FUCK HIM UP!"

"KICK HIS SORRY ASS!"

"TEAR HIS BALLS OFF!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(At the Hospital)

Naruto set a "Get-well" card on the table next to his still grievously injured uncle.

"Hey, Naruto. How are ya?" Menma croaked out

Naruto chuckled.

"I should be asking you that. You're lucky that I got you a hospital room and barricaded it before they could get to you."

Naruto stuck his thumb behind him and pointed at the heavily barricaded door with angry shouts outside.

Menma winced.

"Well…" Menma tried to find a different topic

"How was school?"

Naruto frowned.

"Yeah about that…"

"What is it?"

"There's no Sasuke or Sakura…"

Menma's eyes widened fearing he may have erased their existence.

"There's a girl Satsuki and boy Sakura though…"

Menma turned ghostly white.

 _"What?"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Menma tried calming himself.

The timeline could still work with genderbent people right?

" _Yeah_ " Menma reassured himself, " _Right"_

"Oh yeah, and Iruka's a girl"

Menma fainted, his heartbeat speeding up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Meanwhile)

"Kami-sama! Kami-sama! We got the situation under control! We changed people back to their original genders!"

Kami let out a sigh of relief.

Finally…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Menma woke up with a start.

He looked around and saw his injuries healed.

He tested his limbs and got out of the hospital bed.

Opening the door he saw in the waiting room Naruto chatting with a _boy_ Sasuke.

It was dream! It was a dream! There was no gender bending!

Happy that he didn't fuck up the timeline, Menma went back to the bed to get some more sleep.

Only to be interrupted.

 **"Hey Menma, why am I blue now?"**

Menma's eyes shot open.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pfftt…" Menma struggled hold back a laugh

There the Kyuubi stood in all its misery, blue.

 **"Shut the hell up! Fucking time travel…"**

"You look so stupid!" Menma snorted

 **"Go to hell!"**

"Hey! Feeling a little blue buddy?"

 **"Say one more word, and not even Kami, could save you from what I do to you..." the Kyuubi glared at him**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Later)

Menma twitched as he saw the mission details.

He glared at the Hokage, who was innocently looking out a window.

"You want me to go on a year long mission, deep into enemy territory...solo." he deadpanned

"Yes."

"And why?"

"Because you're qualified!" Minato said chirpily

"To possibly be tortured and murdered horribly?"

"You're making it sound bad. You'll be fine!"

"No! No I won't!"

"What's so bad about it?"

"You're sending me out to wolves by having me infiltrate Ame, and after that, spying on Orochimaru!"

"And?"

Menma sighed.

"It's like you want me to leave."

Minato turned his chair around, so his back would be facing Menma.

"Nonsense! Now, off you go!" he shooed Menma off

Menma grumpily muttered something about pain in the ass Hokages.

Once he was sure Menma was gone, Minato let out a relieved sigh.

Now to spend quality time with his son.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Meanwhile)

"What! You're leaving!?" Naruto yelled out

Menma winced at the loud sound.

"Yeah yeah, gotta go save the world and shit…" Menma grounded out

"What about my training?" Naruto asked

"You're parents made some free time to train you."

"Really?" Naruto was excited

"Yeah. Give em hell." He held his fist out

"Yes sir!" Naruto bumped it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Timeskip)

Menma looked at the hidden village in front of him.

"Well, Amegakure...here I come."

He walked towards the rainy village, water splashing every time he took a step.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Konoha)

"Okay Naruto, show us what you got!" Minato and Kushina settled into fighting stances preparing themselves for an attack

"Hai! I'm not going to go easy on you!"

They chuckled.

"Hey, Kushina let's not go to hard on him okay? He's still a kid." Minato said in a quieter voice

"Yes yes, who do you think I am? A monster?" She rolled her eyes

Minato pushed back the image of the scary Kushina he met many times before.

"Ready?"

"Hai!"

"Go!"

The parents rushed forward at a medium pace, ready to jump at their son.

Only to stop and blink as they looked at Naruto's big ass Rasengan.

"OODAMA RASENGAN!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Ame)

Menma pushed one of the doors to bar, and entered.

He took a seat and waved the bartender over.

"Give me a glass of sake." Menma pushed a bill over

The bartender nodded, taking the money.

Menma took a sip of his drink, discerning the flavor.

"The drink is good, right?"

He turned to look at the person who sat beside him.

"Jiraiya." he acknowledged

"Let's grab a table outside." Jiraiya pointed out towards a window

"It's raining."

"You scared?"

When Menma got up. Jiraiya was already walking outside to the patio.

"Check it out" Jiraiya said as they were sitting down

Menma thought he was pointing to the woman with the umbrella, but he was looking at the tallest tower in the distance.

It had four humanoid faces at each side and was connected to two smaller towers. The face with the tongue stuck out was most noticeable.

"They say that the leader in the tower controls the rain."

"He has a problem then."

Jiraiya chuckled.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" he changed the topic

"Mission."

"Oh?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Konoha)

Minato and Kushina were both in awe at their son's power.

They dodged a Rasenshuriken that had been aimed at them.

*BOOM*

"Minato, how is Naruto this strong?" she huffed out

"I don't know, but it could be Menma."

"But how! Not even Kakashi or Itachi were this strong at his age!"

Minato didn't have an answer.

"Oh wow! You guys are strong! I'm going to have to go all out!" Naruto called out

Minato and Kushina widened their eyes.

"Oh! Nonono! It's fine Naruto! We got a good measurement of your skills!" Minato quickly called out

But it was too late.

"I'll call this my Sexy Genjutsu!"

Minato and Kushina closed their eyes and braced themselves for the attack.

When they felt nothing they hesitantly opened their eyes.

They saw their respective spouses in provocative positions.

Completely unprepared, they both passed out from nosebleeds.

Before they did though, they made sure to remember that Menma needed beating when he got back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Ame)

"Well, that's conveniently coincidental!" Jiraiya said

"What are you even doing here anyway?"

"It's a great town."

Menma quietly noted that there was a Ame ninja who was to look at them with interest.

"How long you been here?"

"Three weeks and three days." Jiraiya said taking a sip out of his glass

"How was it?"

The Ame-ninja left.

"Found out all sort of things. Like how Hanzo's dead, and there's guy named Pein running the show."

Menma narrowed his eyes at the familiar name.

"Apparently, all Hanzo supporters mysteriously die when they pop up."

"Konoha doesn't know about this."

"They're tight lipped on the situation. In fact, all Ame ninja sent out are instructed to make people believe that Hanzo's still alive. That's why they're so locked down, they're building up their forces before other nations take interest."

"Huh."

"Yeah, and that ninja right there was watching you the whole time you entered the village. They wanted to make sure you weren't a threat"

"Interesting."

"Well" Jiraiya got up,"See you later, gotta go hit the strip club."

And with that Jiraiya left.

Menma sat there, contemplating his options.

Deciding what to do for the sake of Konoha and the future.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Konoha)

When Minato and Kushina finally woke up, they reprimanded Naruto for using such a vulgar technique.

"What was that technique anyway?" Minato asked

Naruto decided it was best to play the innocent card.

"Uncle said it was "to show the opponent their dirty desires", whatever that means. Do you know?" he looked at them with questioning eyes

His parents fiercely shook their heads.

"Nope! Naruto I think it's time for you to take a bath right?" Kushina quickly said

"What? No-"

"Time for a bath!" Minato Hiraishined Naruto into the bathroom and locked him in there

Once they heard the water turn on, Minato and Kushina sagged onto the couch.

"We need to train more"

Kushina nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
